Himchan hyung waegeurae?
by dorkyeol
Summary: Himchan ngambek gara-gara DaeJae JongLo. Yongguk hilang entah kemana/suara desahan himchan dari kamar. apa yang Himchan dan Yongguk lakukan?/ BangHim (main cast) DaeJae JongLo


ff ke dua yang aku publish disini^^

BangHim couple's here~

mian gaje, jelek, abal, aneh, ambigu, ooc-_-

maafkan segala kesalahan yang ada pada ff laknat ini. selamat menikmati dan mohon doa restu(?)

jangan lupa review. don't be silent readers

Himchan hyung waegeurae?

BangHim couple

yaoi,BL

don't like? don't read. easy huh?

* * *

"wooah~ yeah~" suara merdu nan tinggi itu mengalun dari mulut Daehyun yang tengah menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Ia kini tengah berada di ruang tv bersama Youngjae dan Himchan. suara tingginya terus saja memenuhi seluruh ruangan di dorm B.A.P. semua cukup menikmatinya.. kecuali satu orang.. "Ya! bisa diam tidak?" bentak Himchan dengan suara serak khasnya yang sangat sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang terbilang manis. Sontak Daehyun segera menahan suaranya. ia tak mau membantah Himchan. tentu saja karena ia masih ingin makan. bisa-bisa ia akan dijadikan menu makan malam oleh himchan. Namja manis itu segera pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae menuju kamar sambil meringis.

"himchan hyung kenapa?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae. "entahlah. PMS mungkin..." ledek Youngjae dengan mata tetap terfokus pada televisi yang kini tengah ia tonton. "YA! AKU MENDENGARNYA!" teriak Himchan dari kamar. Daehyun dan Youngjae saling menatap. mereka sungguh ingin tertawa. tapi mereka masih bisa berpikir normal. andai Himchan benar-benar marah, Bang Yongguk tercintanya pasti akan ikut marah. Ckck poor DaeJae.. "ohiya kemana yongguk hyung?" tanya Youngjae yang baru saja menyadari bahwa leader mereka tak ada di dorm. Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tahu.. mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

tak berapa lama, namja muda dengan tinggi gak kira-kira mendekati kedua hyungnya. "hyung aku lapar..." katanya pada Youngjae. "buat saja sendiri. Youngjae itu makananku..." Daehyun membalas ucapan Zelo tanpa meliriknya. masih fokus pada pensil dan buku sketsa di tangannya. Daehyun merasa ada tatapan mematikan, membunuh, dan menyeramkan dari seorang Yoo Youngjae. 'dasar mesum...' dengus Youngjae. "hyung buatkan aku makanan..." rengek Zelo. "shireo. aku malas.. masak saja ramen instan.." tolak Youngjae. "hyung jebaaalll" rengek Zelo lagi. kini plus aegyo. "shireo." balas Youngjae cepat. Zelo mendengus sebal. "yasudah aku minta buatkan Himchan hyung saja.." tubuh tinggi itu melesat meninggalkan kedua hyungnya menuju kamar BangHim. "sebaiknya kau masak sendiri saja choi junhong..." usul Daehyun. namun Zelo tak menggubrisnya. ia tetap teguh pendirian untuk meminta hyung kesayangannya itu untuk memasak untuk dirinya yang lemah, lapar, dan tak bertenaga(?)

Zelo masuk ke kamar Himchan. melihat himchan sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil bermain-main dengan smartphone-nya. "hyung aku lapar.." kata Zelo sambil mendekat ke ranjang himchan. "makan" jawab Himchan cepat. "buatkan aku makanan.." pinta Zelo. "shireo.." lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang zelo dapat. sungguh kesal hati Zelo. kedua hyungnya yang biasa memasak menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya. "ayolah hyung..." Zelo menarik tangan putih milik himchan.

-DaeJae side-

"menurutmu himchan hyung mau membuatkan Zelo makanan?" tanya Daehyun. "kurasa tidak..." jawab Youngjae. dan... "YA CHOI JUNHONG!" teriak Himchan dari kamar. Zelo keluar dari kamar banghim dengan wajah speechless. "HAHAHAHAHA!" DaeJae tertawa terbahak-bahak tak lama kemudian. "ish aku benci himchan hyung... dimana yongguk hyung?" tanya Zelo. DaeJae hanya mengangkat bahunya. Zelo memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang kini menghantui dirinya.

* * *

jongup berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. "baegophayoo~" Jongup bernyanyi. "mwo? tidak ada makanan?" Ia mendesah sebal setelah melihat meja makan yang bersih dan kosong. tak ada tanda-tanda dari makanan di meja tersebut. bagaimana bisa jam segini belum ada makanan? ini sudah sore. sefangkan tadi pagi hanya sarapan roti dan susu. tak mungkin cukup untuk bertahan hingga waktu makan malam. Jongup agak heran. biasanya Daehyun selalu ribut kalau tak ada makanan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar BangHim. tidak masuk, hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"hyung aku lapar.." tak ada jawaban.. "hyung..." kata Jongup lagi. "masak saja sendiri" sahut himchan dari dalam kamar. "hyung ayolah.. aku lapar.." jongup kembali mengeluh. "kan sudah kubilang masak saja sendiri.." himchan tak mau kalah..

jongup mendengus sebal. "hyung tega sekali. bagaimana jika nanti aku mati? apa hyung mau tanggung jawab?"

"kau tidak akan mati kalau cuma sehari tak makan..."

"hyung... aku kan mau makan masakan buatan hyung. makanan buatan hyung lebih enak dibanding buatan youngjae hyung.." rayuan terakhir jongup. persediaan energi untuk merayunya sudah terkuras(?)

"MOON JONGUP KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK?"

wuuushhh~ Jongup langsung melesat menuju kamar DaeJae. disitu ada DaeJae tentu saja, dan ada Zelo disana. mereka tengah bermain uno. "kenapa?" tanya Youngjae. "tadi himchan hyung marah" kata Jongup dengan watados.

"daritadi chan hyung marah mulu.. kenapa ya?" Zelo menghentikan permainannya sejenak. "mungkin ia sedang marah pada yongguk hyung..?" terka Daehyun..

"iya juga ya? coba telpon Yongguk hyung.. aku tak mau mati karena himchan hyung..." suruh Youngjae.

4 orang itu kini tengah menelpon leader laknat yang pergi saat himchan ngambek. sungguh leader yang tak bertanggung jawab.

tuuuuut

tuuuuut

"yeoboseo?"

* * *

mereka berempat kini menunggu kepulangan yongguk dengan wajah pucat. terang saja. ini sudah malam dan mereka sama sekali belum makan. bagaimana bisa makan kalau bahan makanan saja tak ada di dapur. "kemana yongguk hyung? aku bisa mati kelaparaaaaann" keluh Zelo sambil berguling-guling di karpet. berbeda dengan 4 manusia kelaparan, himchan tampak mengurung diri di kamar. entah apa sebabnya sampai sekarang himchan sama sekali tak keluar kamar...

"aku pulang..." yongguk masuk ke dorm sambil membawa 2 plastik besar di tangannya. 4 orang kelaparan itu langsung menyambut kedatangan makanan itu. bukan menyambut sang leader. DaeJaeJongLo segera memakan makanan itu dengan lahapnya. tentu saja mereka menyisakan 2 kotak makanan untuk Yongguk dan Himchan. "maaf aku lama. tadi ada kecelakaan sehingga jalanan macet.." Yongguk melepas jaket yang ia pakai. "ohiya mana himchan?" tanya Yongguk. "dia ada di kamar. dia marah padahal kami hanya minta ia memasak.." jawab Zelo dengan mulut penuh makanan.. "jinjja hahaha.." yongguk tertawa dan pergi menuju kamar kekasih tercintanya itu...

lho? kenapa yongguk tertawa? apa itu lucu? entahlah.. yang penting mereka kini bisa mengisi panggilan alam perut mereka...

-after dinner-

"apa BangHim hyung gak makan?" tanya Jongup. "entahlah. aku akan tanya..." Daehyun berjalan menuju ke depan kamar banghim yang tertutup. baru saja akan mengetuk pintu, Daehyun mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar BangHim...

"pelan-pelanh bbangh.. arghh"

"ini sudah pelan hime. tahan sedikit.."

"awwhh sakith bbang..."

"sebentar lagii.. tahan dulu.."

itulah beberapa suara-suara yang didengar Daehyun.. dia jadi speechless. entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.. Daehyun langsung pergi menuju ke tempat JaeJongLo berada dan segera menarik Youngjae ke kamar.. "Ya Jung Daehyun!"

blam... pintu kamar DaeJae tertutup dan di kunci dari dalam..

"mereka kenapa hyung?" tanya Zelo. Jongup mengecilkan volume televisinya. terdengarlah desahan desahan dari kamar BangHim... Dan...

Blam... kini pintu kamar JongLo yang terkunci dari dalam..

* * *

Yongguk keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil makanan untuk Himchan. "loh pada kemana?" tanya Yongguk pada dirinya sendiri. tapi ia tak begitu memperdulikan dorm yang sepi tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. ia hanya memikirkan Himchan(?). Yongguk mengambil kotak yang ada di meja makan. saat hendak kembali ke kamar...

_"moreehh Dae... ngghhh..."_

_"jongupieehh hyunghhh... aahhh"_

syuuuuutt... brak!

tiba-tiba diluar ada burung yang sedang terbang dan menabrak pohon...

ia segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke kamar. "kau kenapa bbang?" tanya Himchan melihat Yongguk yang terlihat agak kesal. "tak apa. cepatlah makan dan segera tidur.." Yongguk membuka kotak itu dan menyuapi kekasih tercintanya itu. berdoa sekuat tenaga agar himchan tak mendengar suara-suara laknat yang akan mengambil kepolosan Himchan

"mati kau Jung Daehyun, Moon Jongup..." batin Yongguk.

* * *

omake

"terima kasih bbang.. tanganku merasa lebih enak setelah kau pijat.." Himchan tersenyum manis. "sama-sama hime.. cepat sembuh ne.." balas Yongguk. "ohiya tadi kau marah? kenapa?" sambung Yongguk. Himchan tertawa pelan. "iyaa. tadi mendengar suara Daehyun saja tanganku sakit sekali. nyut-nyutan(?), lalu tadi Zelo menarik tanganku. sakit sekali jadinya..." Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya. "hahaha.. yasudah. tunggu sebentar ya. aku ambil makanan untukmu dulu..."

-end-

otte? jangan ambigu ya bacanya '-')/ kkkk~ don't forget to review^^


End file.
